


Teenage Dreams

by MightyMidget



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Almost Caught, Bad Parenting, Childhood Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Name-Calling, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rutting, Spit As Lube, Swearing, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gordie wakes up from his bad dream about Denny's funeral he and Chris get to talking, secrets are uncovered and they find out they are not so different after all. In a small clearing in the woods, the two boys find themselves and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/gifts).



> WARNING! THEY ARE UNDERAGE! They are not forced or under the influence of anything and no one is made to feel uncomfortable, this is a friends to lovers story and if their age upsets you please don't read it! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my wonderful Sun and Stars, Helen, who shares my horror that these two haven't been slashed more often!
> 
> I have never written for this Movie, nor have I ever written Underage characters before so please be honest with me!
> 
> xx MightyMidget xx

Teenage Dreams  
  
  
It was Chris' turn to keep watch - and after listening to Verno stuttering and gasping at every little damn noise he was glad to take over before the kid had a heart attack. They had agreed to two hour segments but by this point there was only Gordie and himself left to stand guard and he wasn't planning on waking the boy up now for the sake of a few extra hours, the kid needed some shut eye. This trip was taking its toll on him, and it seemed like it was only Chris that noticed it - although he pretended he didn't to save Gordie's pride.  
  
He had kept his post by the tree for almost an hour, and despite how cold it was outside the circle provided by the fire he had no plans on moving...until he saw the fire was growing low and Gordie was starting to shiver in his sleep. Chris got up and made his way back to the fire and sat down, his eyes flitting over Gordie's face to check the boy was still asleep before he picked up the stick and started stoking the flames back up again, feeling the wave of warmth wash over him as it picked up. He was feeling quite grateful for the heat, and was just planning on settling back into his watch when he heard Gordie stir and whimper in his sleep. He tried to keep his eyes on the fire and pretend he hadn't heard but his heart gave a lurch and he couldn't quite keep the concern from his face as the boy twitched and gasped softly. When Gordie suddenly leapt up with a cry, frightened eyes flying open and staring around as he took in his surroundings, Chris was just happy to have an excuse to check up on his friend.  
  
"You okay?" Chris asked, eyes searching Gordie's face as the boy stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He still wasn't completely back in the real world, and whatever nightmare had frightened him in his sleep was clearly still running in his mind. "You were dreaming..." Chris said, trying to bring the boy back down slowly. Gordie nodded almost inperceivably but  it was enough for Chris, and he turned back to the fire, hoping to give the boy some time to get himself back together. The moment dragged on and on and finally Gordie spoke.  
  
"...I didn't cry at Dennys funeral..." Gordie confessed, his voice small and broken as he finally let it off his chest and turned to face his friend. "I miss him, Chris. I really miss him..." Chris saw the pain in his friends eyes and it broke his heart to know that he could never really take that away, no matter how strong he was or how hard he tried. He could never truly mend the damage that Gordie's parents had done to him, emotionally and physically, but he would always try his damnedest even if it meant he could never live himself. Gordie meant too much to him. All of this ran through his head but damn him all he could manage to say was;  
  
"I know...Go back to sleep." Chris got up and made his way back to the tree, cursing himself even as he turned his back on his hurting friend but the feelings he was having were bordering on dangerous and he could keep eyes with him when all he wanted to do was pull him close, hold him tight and maybe even...He could feel the weight of Gordie's gaze one his retreating back and it was a blessing when he reached the tree and put his back to it, slumping down onto the forest floor and keeping his eyes on anything but the boy still lying by the fire. He didn't even look up when Gordie got to his feet and made his way up the bank towards him, sitting down beside him at the base of the tree. Chris' eyes kept flicking to Gordie's face and away again, but Gordie just kept right on staring at his nervous friend with a little smile on his face. The kid always was a smug little shit when he got an idea in his head, it was the same look he got when he was working on a new story or when he thought of something that was funny...it was the look he always got when he was around Chris.  
  
"So...are we ever gonna talk about this?" Gordie finally asked and Chris' just shrugged his shoulders, fumbling lightly with the gun in his hand. "About...this." Gordie motioned between the pair of them, still calm like he was discussing the weather or school.  
  
"That'll be the day..." Chris mumbled, not denying what Gordie was implying but not confirming it either.  
  
"Why not?" Gordie asked, and Chris snorted lightly at his friends naivity.  
  
"They wont let me..." Chris muttered, shifting nervously with his arms wrapped around his knees.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Its the way people think of me...Just another lowlife Chambers kid...they don't need to know the rest. They'd kill me if they found out the rest..."  
  
"So it is true then...you really are..." Gordie asked, a little awed to be finally hearing the truth that he had always suspected but never knew for certain.  
  
"What?!" Chris snapped, turning to glare at his friend. "Go on, say it...a fag? You...of all people...Oh who gives a fuck anymore!" The boy stood up and was about to storm off but Gordie was faster than he was, and he reached up and grabbed Chris by the arm, pulling him back with a hurt look that calmed Chris considerably.  
  
"Don't say that, man...don't say that, don't even think it..." Gordie said in a pained voice as he brought Chris back down to sit beside him. Chris stared back at him with tears growing in his eyes as the emotions started boiling over again.  
  
"Well why not, thats what I am right? You know it, Teddy knows it hell even -Vern- knows it!" Chris barked at the smaller boy beside him, his anger warring with his want to collapse were he was and die. He knew this was it, he was about to lose his best friend and he'd have nothing left worth living for...he'd ruined it. "I'm nothing but some dirty fuckin' fag boy..."  
  
"Enough!" Gordie yelled, his voice echoing through the clearing and for one heart-stopping moment the other two boys snorted in their sleep and Vern rolled over, mumbling about the hotdogs being cherry flavoured. The two settled back down when it became clear that neither Teddy nor Vern were actually going to wake up, and the moment had quietened down. Gordie's heart was hammering in his chest as he very slowly reached out - scared that Chris would punch him or worse pull away completely - and very gently stroked his cheek with his fingers, wiping away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. Rather than pulling away though, Chris choked out a little sob and slowly leaned into the touch, his tears coming harder as Gordie shuffled up beside him and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. The boy was shaking all over as his best friend held him close while he cried, not flinching or pulling away like he had expected and when he finally calmed enough to look up he found Gordie was leaning in close to him, so close he could see the fire flickering in the boys eyes.  
  
"Gordie...I...I can't..." Chris choked out and somehow his friend understood but he stroked across his cheek again and hushed him gently, leaning in closer again and closing his eyes as he pressing his lips again Chris', not pulling away when the other boy gasped softly and whimpered. He pushed forward again and slowly Chris started to kiss back, his hands reaching out to take a hold of him and caress his arms gently. When Gordie grew a little bolder and tried to slip his tongue inside, Chris gripped him tightly and pushed him back, holding him at arms length with his eyes wide and frightened. For a moment, Gordie thought he had pushed his friend too far but Chris' eyes flitted briefly to the two sleeping figures only feet away then back to Gordie. "Not here...Come on." Chris said as he took Gordie's hand and pulled him up, dragging him off into the woods and searching for perfect spot and when he found a small clearing where the trees thinned out and left some of the forest floor clear. The boy grinned and turned quickly, catching Gordie off guard and pushing the boy backwards, knocking him onto his back.  
  
"Hey! What the..." Gordie yelped as he hit the ground, only quietening when Chris followed him down and covered him over with his body, sealing their lips and finally pushing his tongue in alongside Gordies, making the boy moan softly. Chris couldn't believe that this was happening, that he was finally getting to work out all those late night fantesies that had been playing through his mind for months, and as he ran his hands down Gordie's body and slid them up under the boys shirt, ghosting his fingers along his skin, he had to think about every gross and nasty thing he could to keep from cumming in his pants right there and then - But nothing was helping. When Gordie shifted under him and put his hands on Chris' waist, pushing him back for a moment so he could part his legs and let the boy on top of him fall between them, Chris moaned when his clothed cock made contact with Gordie's, and he could feel just how hot he had gotten the boy in only a few minutes.  
  
"Oh shit, Chris!" Gordie moaned loudly when Chris braced his hand against the ground above Gordie's head and thrust down against him, burying his face in Gordie's neck and kissing all over his baby soft skin. The pair rutted on the ground for what felt like forever and Chris took his time in running his fingers all up and down Gordie's chest, finally pushing his shirt up and attacking his nipples with his tongue. Chris loved how responsive Gordie was, and it was better than any porno he'd stolen from his Brothers stash to watch his friend writhe and moan under him as he sucked on his nipples and bit at them gently. When he was done working him over he pulled back to admire the sight of Gordie, skin flushed red and panting as he stared up at Chris with wide sparkling eyes. After a tense moment he smirked lightly and reached down to grip his crotch lightly, watching with a glint in his eye as Gordie bit his lip and tracked his hands as Chris started to work open his own jeans. When he finally got them open and pushed them down to his thighs, he reached inside his boxers and freed his erection, moaning when he gripped the hot, hard flesh and give it a few  swift tugs. His eyes trailed down Gordie's body and rested on his bulging crotch for a moment till Gordie got the message and started to work his own jeans down his legs, baring himself to the boy towering above him. Every single time Gordie had bragged about the size of his dick he hadn't been lying, the kid was hung...but he was still smaller than Chris and that made the boy smirk as he reached down to palm over his friends hard cock, revelling when Gordie squirmed at the contact. Chris cupped his hand over his mouth and spit, coating his palm before reaching down to slick up his cock but it was all stalling tactics so he could reach down with his free hand and cup Gordie's chin, tilting the boys face up so he could look in his eyes. "You sure?" He asked in a soft voice and Gordie gulped nervously but nodded, eyes trailing over the boys lips as he moved in for another kiss. Chris sighed happily as he lowered himself down over his friend and slotted their hips together, swallowing Gordie's pleasured moans as he thrust forward a bit and groaned at the friction between them. He slid his hand down between them and took both their cocks in his slick hand, slowly starting to thrust up into his fist and guiding Gordie to do the same with a gentle hand on his hip. The moans Chris could pull from Gordie's lips with just a twist of his hips or a squeeze of his fist were music to his ears, and soon enough the boy was arching and crying out under him, bucking wildy and panting as he rode closer and closer to his peak.  
  
"Oh Jesus FUCK Chris, so fucking...oh shit!" Gordie cried out as his cock twitched in Chris grip and he came in spurts all over Chris' hand as the bigger boy nuzzled into his neck and whispered filth in his ear.  
  
"No fuckin' idea how long I've wanted this, all the things I wanna do to you fuck Gordie no way I'm letting you go now I've got you so fucking good SHIT I'm gonna cum FUCK GORDIE!" Chris cried as he moaned deep and came with a jerk all over Gordie's belly, shuddering softly when the boy moaned and his cock gave another twitch as though trying to rise again. The pair collapsed together and Gordie brought his arms up around Chris, pulling him close and slowly kissing up the side of his neck as the boy slowly came down from his high. When Chris finally looked up at Gordie he was met with a smile, the kid's cheeks flushed and his mouth slightly open as he drew in air, still out of breath from their activities. Chris took advantage of the fact and pulled the boy into a kiss, giggling a little when Gordie laughed and swatted him on the back of his head. Everything was perfect as the basked in their afterglow...and then then moment was ruined.  
  
"GORDIE? CHRIS?! OH COME ON GUYS WHERE'D YOU GET TO?!"  
  
"I told you, Verno...Its the Ghost!"  
  
"STOP SAYING THAT!"  
  
The two looked at each other and rolled their eyes, Chris sighing heavily as he got up off Gordie and reached down to help the boy to his feet. As the two fixed themselves up and started back towards the voices of their friends, Chris hung his head at the thought that this was all some kind of dream and he would wake up soon, alone with the phantom scent of Gordie on his skin and a wet patch on the mattress. He jumped when Gordie suddenly side bumped him and knocked him into a tree, quickly moving in to kiss him once more before pulling back with a playful smirk on his face.  
  
"This ain't over, asshole!" Gordie said with a laugh before running off, leaving Chris stunned and grinning like an idiot against the tree. He took off after the kid, determind to pin him down make him pay...  
  
Play Wrestling was so normal after all that Vern and Teddy wouldn't notice a difference but then again those two were so dumb at times Chris could fuck Gordie on all fours in their clubhouse and those two wouldn't notice. It was one of the perks of having friends like these...  
  
But he wouldn't change them for the world.


End file.
